To Betray Thyself
by dontcountonit
Summary: Sakura's been recruited to a wellknown ninja academy while everyone else wasn't,even Sasuke.. Haruno Clan Massacre? Sakura's hidden ability? was it stronger than the sharingan? To Betray Thyeself is inevitable...complete summary inside...SXS ON HOLD


Complete Summary:

Sakura's been recruited to a well-known ninja academy. Sasuke, her bestfriend did not get in and oddly neither of her friends got accepted as well. Sasuke then found out of Sakura's hidden ability, and had started researching about the Haruno clan and the academy she was going to. He researched about how the Haruno clan died and what was Sakura's ability? was it stronger than the sharingan? Would it cost her to lost her very identity? Would it cost him to lose her?...forever...

* * *

Once upon a time, lived a girl with an extraordinary gift

But with this gift of greatness and glory came pain and sorrow. She was a frail girl who wanted nothing but the warmth of the people who loved her and she loved. It was not an impossible wish, it was so simple and innocent, but to her dismay, it was too impossible for her. Alas, her hopes had run dry, and she had lost her very meaning. But on that, what seemed like an ordinary day was actually a day she would receive her unfeasible wish.

"I'm Sasuke."

"Why?" Sakura asked, her hands trembling as she placed it close to her heart.

"I would like us to be friends." He said as he stretched further his hand towards her.

_Friends_….

"How?" she asked.

"Is that so hard to believe that I want to be friends?" he asked, with this annoyed look.

"No…it's just that…" she said, her lips quivering.

"Fine, if you don't want to be friends, then I'll go." He said as he started to walk away.

_I'll go…_it was taboo for Sakura; it was those words that made her run for the dark corner and never leave but on this situation, it was the other way around.

He felt a light tug on his shirt. He looked back and stared at those endless emerald pools.

"What?" he asked, his face filled with dapple of red pigments.

"Go...gomen." Sakura stuttered.

"What are you sorry about?" Sasuke asked.

"I…I want to be friends." Sakura said as she blushed.

Silence over came them, and suddenly she felt nothing but a warm hand holding hers.

"Friends then…" Sasuke said with his cheeky grin.

"Don't leave ok?" Sakura asked as she smiled a little at Sasuke.

"I won't." Sasuke said as they walked away hands intertwined.

That was three years ago. They were just 9 years old then, now they aren't just kids, they are now young teenagers.

"Sasuke-kun!"

A boy looked back to see his best friend coming up to him with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I got in!" Sakura said as she showed her letter, saying that she was accepted in the most prominent ninja school in the whole of fire country.

"You…you got in?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!...but you don't seem happy about it…you did get in right?" Sakura asked, her smile faltering.

"I…" Sasuke was saying.

'_If I tell her I didn't get in she would stay, wouldn't I be ruining her dreams? If she does get mad at me for lying, its worth it…'_ he thought.

"…I haven't received my letter yet." Sasuke lied.

"Oh…well, I know you'll get in! You're the best in everything!" Sakura said as she smiled.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said as he half-heartedly smiled.

A week later, Sakura was already packing her stuff. Her school was nowhere near their village, she had to move away.

"I wonder if Sasuke-kun got in? he hasn't told me anything…hmm…he's probably going to surprise me when I get there." Sakura said as she blushed. As Sakura finished packing, she decided to go out first, she was leaving 2 days from now.

As she walked out, she noticed how quiet the neighborhood was. She felt a chill run down her spine. As she turned a corner, she was faced with a headless man.

"AHHH!!!" she shrieked.

Seconds later she heard giggling and laughing. She slowly walked towards a bush and saw a man with dark blue chicken hair and the other one with glowing blonde hair. Her lips formed a sinister smirk as she slowly approached them, but suddenly…

"BOO!" they said as the turned around, their face covered with blood.

"AHHH!!!" Sakura said as she fell flat on her bottom.

Sasuke and Naruto were laughing their hearts out. They stopped laughing when they saw Sakura, her eyes covered by hair.

"Hey Sakura, we were just kidding." Sasuke said as he kneeled in front of the girl.

Sakura looked up, tears staining her porcelain skin.

"You…you know…I hate blood." Sakura said, tears running down her face.

"Sorry…It is April Fools Day today…Sorry." Sasuke said.

"Okay…just don't ever do that again." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Actually…" Sasuke said as he stood up and stepped back.

SPLASH!

Sakura stood up, covered in what seemed like red gooey stuff, or should I call…BLOOD. (fake blood, people!)

Sasuke and Naruto stared at the now trembling girl in front of them. They thought she was crying, but boy were they wrong. Sakura stood there, probably still in shock, her eyes wide as she trembled.

"Hey Sakura, you ok? Sorry about that again." Naruto said.

'_Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this.' _Sasuke said as he approached the girl.

As his hand came in contact with Sakura, she collapsed in his arms.

"Oy Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke shouted at the now unconscious girl.

An hour later…

"Ugh…where am I?" Sakura said as her head throbbed.

"Your awake…" he said.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, suddenly everything came rushing back to her.

"AHH!! Blood!! They're everywhere!!" Sakura said as she looked around her, terrified.

"Sakura! Chill! I washed them off, actually Ino did. She also changed your clothes." Sasuke said as she sighed.

"It's all your damn fault! If you hadn't pulled that prank on me I wouldn't be panicking like this." Sakura said as she looked away from Sasuke.

"Sorry…" Sasuke said.

"You know I can never stay mad at my best friend." Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke with a defeated sigh.

Sasuke smirked with triumph.

"Anyway Sasuke-kun...I'm leaving two days from now. Won't you see me off?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah of course." Sasuke said.

'_A sly one…your probably planning on following my carriage.'_ Sakura said as she grinned.

"Okay, well I'll miss you." Sakura said as she smiled.

"I'll miss you too." Sasuke said. "I have to go Sakura, see you tomorrow. Bye."

The next day, Sakura decided to go to all her friends' house to bid them goodbye. She was leaving tomorrow.

"Why should I go to their house? When I can ask them all to go to mine's." Sakura said as she brought out her cell phone and sent a group message to all her friends.

Minutes later, all her friends had gathered at her living room.

"Guys, I'm leaving tomorrow for Konoha's Martial Arts Ninja Academy" Sakura said.

"You passed?! We didn't." Ino said.

"What?!" Sakura asked, shocked that she was the only one who passed, other than Sasuke that is.

"Yeah…they said that we didn't meet the required standards. They said they only accepted the highly skilled ninjas and the ninjas with extraordinary gifts which we unfortunately don't have." Tenten said, as she held on to Neji's hand.

"But…I'm the weakest among all of us. I don't have any special ability whatsoever." Sakura said.

"Maybe…" Neji said. "But who knows, maybe you do have a special gift, you just haven't figured it out yet."

"and they have?!" Sakura said.

As Sasuke looked at Sakura he noticed something flash in her eyes as her anger grew. It gave him a spine chilling feeling.

'_Did her eyes just turn silver?' _Sasuke thought.

**Yes, it did.**

'_Who are you?'_

**Your inner self.**

'_You have got to be kidding me'_

**I'm not and yes, you are right, her eyes turned silver in just a fraction of a second. With your sharingan, you could have seen that, but for the naked eye, impossible.**

'_I pretty sure the Hyuuga saw that as well.' _

**Probably. Sasuke, you better investigate this school, I have a bad feeling about them. **

'_Hn.'_

"Sakura, you don't have to get mad. Be proud that you got in to that prestigious school unlike us." Hinata said.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! And you're not weak! You're pretty strong yourself!" Naruto said as he grinned cheekily.

"Maybe your right…I guess I should celebrate!" Sakura said as she threw her fist in the air.

They ate out the dinner but before they left, Sasuke approached Neji.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha"

"I'm guessing you saw it too." Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura standing by the window.

"Yeah…silver eyes eh…This Haruno Family has a lot of secrets to hide secrets, secrets that maybe even Sakura doesn't even know..." Neji said as he smirked. "…and I have a feeling, it's not only secrets they've been hiding, maybe a few skeletons in their closets."

"Sometimes I do wonder how Sakura's family died…" Sasuke said.

"I'm betting you want to investigate this school of hers and maybe her family as well." Neji said.

"Most definitely." Sasuke said as he smirked.

The next day, Sakura stood outside her carriage. In front of her were her most trusted friends.

"So I'll be going guys." Sakura said.

Her friends hugged her, but before she walked away, Sasuke held her wrist.

"Wait…" Sasuke said.

"…I…already know Sasuke-kun…you…you didn't get in. A little birdie told me." Sakura said as she smiled sadly.

'_That Naruto is dead…'_

"Sorry I lied, I didn't want to be the one who would hold you back from your dreams." Sasuke said.

"I know, and I appreciate it." Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke was never affectionate to other people, it was only to Sakura he opened up to.

"Take Care Sakura…Write to us…to me." Sasuke whispered to her.

"I will…bye Sasuke-kun. Take Care." Sakura said as she left for her so called future.

As Sakura arrived at the school, her bags trailing behind her. The school had an intimidating exterior, with its large iron gates and the seal of the school on it. The gate opened, and a man with brown hair smiled at her.

"Welcome, we have been expecting you Haruno Sakura."

Sakura bowed and followed the man that had this haunting smile on his face. As they walked in the dark halls of the school, he spoke.

"I assume you know that not many get in this school. Only those who we believe are deserving to be called the elite and top ninjas of the Fire Nation." He said. "Pardon me for my Rudeness, I' am the headmaster of this academy, Nobunaga Kosumi."

"If I may be so bold, how come this place seems to be so quiet?" Sakura asked.

"You may not know, but students will arrive tomorrow. You are a day early my dear." Kosumi said as he smiled.

'_There it was again…his smile doesn't seem sincere…very daunting…'_ Sakura thought as she smiled back.

"I was informed to come in today." Sakura said.

"Well dear, you must have been misinformed." He said. "Here is your room, I hope that you would enjoy these 4 years in our Academy, good day."

With that he left. Sakura surveyed her room, it gave an eerie ambience, she felt chill run down her spine, she felt Goosebumps all over her.

"What is with place? Its scary…" Sakura said, trying to stay calm and collected.

For the whole day, she stayed in her room. Not wanting to bump into her freaky headmaster.

The next day, Sakura heard chatting outside her room. She slowly opened her door and saw students, many students in the halls. Sakura crept out slowly and bumped into the most unlikely person.

"Ouch…" Sakura said rubbing her bottom.

"Sakura?"

She looked up to be met with piercing red eyes.

"Gaara-san!" Sakura said as she stood up and hugged him. "Thank God I know someone here."

"Hn." Gaara said as he stayed passive. "Stop hugging me."

"Oh I'm sorry." Sakura said as she let go immediately, laughing nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"I got in!" Sakura said happily.

"Ahh…"

'_Sakura…you do not know what you're getting yourself into…' _Gaara thought as he looked at the smiling girl.

Suddenly all the doors slammed shut. Everyone was silent.

"Boys and Girls, this is not a playhouse. Firstly, you are not allowed to leave the school premises for these 4 years. You have been chosen to be The Fire Nation's elite assassins.…" Headmaster Kosumi said.

4 years later…(I know I skipped so many events, but it is needed.)

"Thank God! We've finally graduated, we're finally jounins!" Naruto shouted. "Ramen Time!!"

Sasuke had become very distant, it wasn't because his best friend wasn't there, but she never wrote back to any of the letters they sent.

'_Had she forgotten us?' _he asked himself.

BACKGROUND CHECK: 4 years that had passed

3 years ago, they were researching about the school Sakura had entered, but unfortunately nothing came out. It was weird for a well-known school to have no record whatsoever. The Uchiha and Hyugga were getting very suspicious and about Sakura's hidden ability as well.

They found out that The Haruno's have been known as the most feared assassin family in the whole of Japan, next to the Uchiha's of course but because the Uchiha clan was annihilated, the became number one, thanks to Uchiha Itachi's wanting to test his powers. What made Sasuke more curious was he was sure that the school knew of his sharingan, why didn't they recruit him? How strong was Sakura's power that made them underestimate his strength, he had to admit, he was jealous. They then found out that the Haruno's kept imprisoned one —stronger than that of the kyuubi in Naruto—monster that has been, unfortunately, lying dormant in Sakura.

END OF BACKGROUND CHECK

Sasuke had been brooding all those minutes that he almost bumped into a tree if not for…

"Sasuke!!! She's back! Sakura's back!"

Sasuke looked back and saw Ino running up to him with an ecstatic smile.

"Let's go Sasuke! Everyone's waiting for you, especially Sakura." Ino said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the tree he almost hit.

As they neared, he saw a pink dot getting bigger and bigger. He saw green eyes staring back at him, overjoyed she ran up to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said as she hugged him.

But what he did shocked her.

"Let me go." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura said, he expression changing from an overjoyed one to a sad one.

"Let go of me." Sasuke said.

"You're kidding Sasuke-kun, I've been gone for a long time and that's all you say?! What did I do?" Sakura asked him, her voice rising.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he walked away, his hands shoved down his pockets.

Sakura looked back at her friends and saw their disappointed faces.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"We can't blame Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Neji said.

"Why?" Sakura said, tears threatening to fall. "What did I do?"

"He's been writing to you everyday for 2 years, you just didn't write back." Ino said as she looked away from Sakura.

"He…he did? I didn't receive any letter…" Sakura said with a confused appearance.

"Wait…you didn't?" Naruto asked.

"No…why wouldn't I write back to my best friend. I missed him so much, I thought you all forgot me, you never wrote to me." Sakura said.

"We wrote to you! We all did, didn't we?!" Naruto asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ho...how come I never received any of them?" Sakura asked.

"I have a guess that your school didn't want you to have any connection with the outside world." Neji said.

"What are you trying to say?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura…tell us, what happened to those 4 years you stayed in the academy?" Neji asked.

"I studied there…and…and…how come I can't remember?...I…I can't remember anything!!!" Sakura said as she fell on her knees, holding her head in her hands.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten all rushed to Sakura's side as she cried.

"Why? Why can't I remember anything?" Sakura asked.

"Why?!?!?!?" Sakura shouted as she hugged herself, slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"My dear, you don't have to remember anything…When you need her, she'll always come to take away all your pain…always..."

* * *

AN: Phew! I thought I'd never finsih this, changed it 2 times! Damn Laptop, I m not quite used to it witout you konw the mouse...well hope it pays off! 

_Chapter 2 Preview_

_Sakura stood up, stretching her arms up in the air. Sakura looked down at her lap as she tried so hard to recall her memories from the academy. _

_'...It is as if I was not there...' _

_"Sakura! Are you going to eat or what?!" Sasuke shouted from downstairs._

_"Coming!" Sakura said as she stood up._

_'...I must have hit my head or something, or maybe I was drunk or whatever...I'll remember it! I shouldn't let Sasuke-kun worry...' Sakura said as she ran downstairs._

Well here's a preview! Drop a reveiw, don't just read it. Reviews will be highly appreciated and it will be a good help to improve on my writing. Thanks!

Sakura: How could I not remember?! Do I have Alzheimer's?!

Sasuke: Probably

Sai: Im sure you do, you ugly old hag...

Sakura: I am not an ugly old hag pretty boy!

Sai: I never thought you liked me! Calling me a pretty boy!

Sakura: Th..That wasn't what I meant!

Sai: Old Hag likey me! but I don't go for older women...sorry...

Sasuke: watcha it bisexual boy, never thought the perverted sannin would rub off on you...

Sai: Watcha call me?!

Me: Cut it out! you sound like children! and Sai...what the hell are you doing here?!??!

Sai: It's a free world woman...

Me: sigh

Sakura and Sai contiune to bicker while Sasuke eats his tomato in the sideline...(how adorable is that?!?!?!)


End file.
